


Rottenberry

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: The Swapfell bros move in with the Swap bros on the Surface.





	1. New Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushingOnSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/gifts).



The last thing Sans, or Razz (short for ‘Razzberry’ because that was apparently his nickname now whether he liked it or not) had expected upon learning about the multiverse was that one of those worlds had made it to the Surface somehow. And he’d been even more surprised when his demand to go there had been granted.

Which is how he and his brother, Slim (because that was _his_ nickname now whether he liked it or not) ended up becoming housemates with Blueberry and Stretch. Blueberry, the happy bubbly version of himself, though annoying was still better than Comic, Red and Lust, the other Sanses living in this world. Blueberry had at least so far proven to not be a slob like them.  And Stretch, a lot like Slim only more relaxed and more annoying.

“Bro, ya sure you’re cool sharing a room with this freak?” Stretch asked, gesturing towards Razz.

Razz growled in indignation. “I am not a freak,” he said. How dare anyone suggest he was a freak? He was probably the strongest person in this room.

“He’s not a freak Pappy,” Blueberry said, ignoring Razz’s reaction. He, like all the other Sanses, was taller than Razz. Which was annoying, but at least he never called attention to it like some of the others liked to do. “And yes, I’m cool with him being my roommate. I’ve always wanted one and it makes sense for them to move in with us because they come from the meaner version on our world.”

“’Meaner’ is certainly one way to put it,” Slim said under his breath but still loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

“Well, if you’re sure.” Stretch gave Razz a skeptical look. Razz glared back, letting Stretch know that he wasn’t to be messed with. “He’s out if he ever hurts you though.”

“And why would I do that?” Razz said. This was his ticket to living on the Surface. If Blueberry hadn’t offered to let him and Slim move in they’d have either had to stay in their world or live on the streets until they got jobs and a place of their own. There was no way Razz was going to throw away that kind of generosity, even if he didn’t understand why Blueberry would be like that.

“Why don’t you and Slim go to your room and unpack his stuff while I help Razz move in?” Blueberry said with his ever-present smile, stopping a fight before it could even begin. Either he didn’t notice the tension in the air or he was choosing to ignore it. Probably the latter if Razz had to guess.

“Sure, I guess,” Stretch said, gesturing for Slim to follow him out of Blueberry and now Razz’s room. Due to there being only two bedrooms in the house the two of them would be rooming together as well.

They had chosen to room like this solely because Blueberry and Razz had both hated the idea of sharing a room with their brothers. Slim and Stretch were both messy slobs while Blueberry and Razz were clean freaks. Making this the only rooming assignment that made any degree of sense.

“Oh, this is so exciting, I’ve always wanted a roommate,” Blueberry said, smiling wide at Razz. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”

“Yeah, I’m sure we will,” Razz said. The chances of them having ‘fun’ together were low to say the least. Blueberry was far too bubbly and excited all the time for Razz to ever be able to do more than tolerate him. But this would be better than living back in his home universe had been, so he wasn’t going to complain.

He moved over to his new bed, set in the opposite side of the room from Blueberry’s. It was already all made up with a plain purple bedspread. He’d wanted black but that wouldn’t have matched the colour scheme of the rest of the room. Which was mostly light blue, so he’d settled for purple.

He started unpacking his stuff from the boxes that he’d brought from his world. It amounted to not very much, mostly just clothes and a cracked picture frame he had of himself and his brother when they’d been little. He placed it on his new bedside table.

“Ooh, is this you and your brother?” Blueberry asked, looking at as if it were some kind of treasure.

“Who the fuck else would it be?”

“Language,” Blueberry scolded him. “But I have one almost just like it.” He ran over to his own beside table to grab something and bring it over.

It was indeed a picture almost identical to Razz’s. Except the picture's frame wasn’t cracked and the children in the picture looked cleaner, better taken care of, and all around more carefree. It almost made Razz jealous. Why did Blueberry get to grow up in a nice happy world when Razz and his brother had barely survived childhood in their kill or be killed world? It didn’t matter though, it just meant Razz and Slim were stronger than the two of them.

“But I guess it kind of makes sense,” Blueberry said. “We are technically the same people after all. Do you think the others might have pictures like this too?”

“They might,” Razz said, not even bothering to try to hide his disinterest. He didn’t want to talk about anything even remotely related to their pasts with Blueberry of all people. He’d _never_ understand even a fraction of what Razz and Slim had been through. So, there was no point in bringing it up.

With Blueberry’s unwelcome help, he quickly finished packing away the last of his clothes in the dresser that they had so kindly bought for him. It and all the other ‘new’ pieces of furniture they’d bought in preparation for this had been bought from a place called ‘Goodwill’. Which meant it was all second hand, but it was still nicer than the broken cracked furniture he’d had back home.

Blueberry ran over to replace his picture on his bedside table before immediately coming back. “So, now that you’ve unpacked what’s the first thing you want to do together as new roommates?” he said. His smile was bright and excited, as if this was some great exciting adventure or something.

Razz didn’t really want to do anything with him. And he had absolutely no idea what he wanted to do in general now that he had finally moved permanently to the Surface. Back home his day to day life had been filled with doing stuff to make sure he wouldn’t get killed by anyone. But here things were different, he wasn’t sure how easy it would be to adjust to it. He’d have to find a way though.


	2. Cooking

“I’m clearly the better chef here so you should just let _me_ do the cooking from now on,” Razz said. It was time for dinner and he and Blueberry were in the kitchen arguing about who was going to make it. Or more like discussing, since it was kind of hard to argue with someone who wasn’t mad.

“I don’t doubt that you’re a good chef,” Blueberry said with a smile on his face. “In fact, I know you’re an amazing chef because you’re an alternate version of me and I’m an amazing chef. But you just moved in. You should relax and let me take care of dinner tonight.”

‘Relax’, Razz barely knew the meaning of the word. Relaxing too much back home was a death sentence. Here he could probably relax all he wanted, and no doubt Slim was going to. But he himself had no interest in sitting around and doing nothing.

“No, you were kind of enough to help me move in, so _you_ should go relax while _I_ take care of making dinner.” Razz needed to be doing something and cooking seemed like the most logical choice. Besides he _was_ the better chef. Blueberry was no doubt very competent but there was no way he was as good as Razz.

“If you insist why don’t we make it together then?” Blueberry said. “Since we’re going to be cooking for twice as many people as we’re used to anyway.”

“We can’t make it together because… because the kitchen isn’t big enough for two people.” Razz had never had to share the kitchen with anyone before and he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of doing so. Though he’d probably have to get used to it, Blueberry liked cooking at least as much as he did. So, they’d probably have to take turns or something. But he didn’t want to cook together with Blueberry.

“There’s plenty of room,” Blueberry said. That was true, it wasn’t the biggest kitchen in the world but it could easily accommodate two people. So, there wasn’t any reason they couldn’t make dinner together other than because Razz didn’t want to.

But he couldn’t just say that, it wasn’t proper. This was Blueberry’s house, he called the shots here, offending him probably wasn’t a good idea. But he didn’t want to concede and let Blueberry cook for him either.

“But I…” Razz scrambled for a reason why he wanted to make dinner alone without Blueberry’s help. One that wouldn’t be taken as rude. Before he could think of one though Slim and Stretch strolled in.

“S’up bro,” Stretch said. “How’s it going?”

“It’s going,” Blueberry said. “Me and Razz are trying to decide what we’re going to make for supper.”

“We could just go to Muffet’s,” Slim suggested.

“No, we’re…” Razz and Blueberry began simultaneously, cutting off to look at each other in confusion.

“Wowie.” Blueberry smiled wide at him. “We really do think a lot alike.”

Razz wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “Whatever,” he said, choosing to ignore it for now. “We’re not to going go out to eat, especially at Muffet’s,” he finished, turning his glare back on Slim. Muffet’s was gross, why did Slim even want to go there?

“Yeah, it’s unhealthy,” Blueberry said. “Cooking at home is so much more fun anyway. And me and Razz are going to make something together so it’ll be extra fun.”

Razz suddenly found himself in a position where it was just assumed he’d be making supper with Blueberry. He could deny it, but would that be considered rude?

“Really?” Stretch said. “Did he actually agree to cook with ya? Or did he demand the use of the kitchen and you’re the one who decided you were gonna work together?” The implication he was making was obvious, Razz was an asshole and Blueberry was just being nice to him. There was no way Razz was going to stand for that.

“No,” he said. “I didn’t demand anything.” Not true, but Stretch didn’t need to know that. “Me and him are going to make supper together, we were just discussing what we’re going to make. So, you two need to get out of the kitchen and let us work.” He made a shooing gesturing with hands towards Stretch and Slim.

“Sure thing bro,” Slim said, giving him a thumbs up before exiting to the living room. Where he was no doubt going to slump on the couch and nap until supper was ready, the lazy bastard.

Stretch sighed, glaring at Razz for a second before turning and leaving as well.

“Okay,” Razz said once they were gone. “If we’re going to be cooking together I’m going to be acting as head chef since I’m the better cook.”

“If you want to,” Blueberry said, still smiling at him. “It’ll be fun having someone to cook with though. I’ve cooked with Russ and Fell a few times but they mostly like to make Italian food. I prefer Mexican food and I think you do too, right?”

“Yeah,” Razz said. If they were going to be cooking together they at least had similar taste in food, so it wouldn’t be that bad. “Let’s get started. I know a good recipe for tacos that shouldn’t take too long to prepare, assuming we have the correct ingredients for it.”

“Ooh, tacos are my favourite,” Blueberry said. “Are they your favourite too?”

“No, my favourite food is probably enchiladas. But it’s already getting kind of late and tacos take a lot less time to prepare.”

“Enchiladas are good,” Blueberry said. “That’s what we can make tomorrow night for supper, since we’re making tacos tonight.”

“Sure, why not I guess.” Apparently, Razz was just going to have to get used to the idea of sharing the kitchen with Blueberry and cooking with him too.


	3. Goodnight

“Wow, you’re actually cooking with him, I’m surprised,” Stretch said. He was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, obviously referring to the fact that he didn’t think Razz was capable of working with other people. Which was totally not true, he just didn’t like working with other people, he could if he really wanted or needed to.

“Yes, we’re cooking together, just like we said we were going to.” Razz didn’t bother to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“Yeah, and it’s super fun,” Blueberry said.

“Yes, it’s… fun,” Razz said, enjoying the surprised look that got from Stretch. He wouldn’t really describe it as ‘fun’ but it wasn’t as bad as he had thought it was going to be. They had similar tastes and Blueberry’s positive cheery attitude made him easy to work with. Razz would still rather cook by himself, but as long as he had to share a kitchen with somebody he’d prefer it to be Blueberry rather than most anyone else.

“Now leave,” he continued, making a quick shooing motion towards Stretch. “It’ll be done in a few more minutes so go wake my brother from his nap and set the dining room table.”

“Yeah, no, I’m not gonna follow your orders.”

“Razz,” Blueberry said before Razz could make an angry retort. “Why don’t you try phrasing that as a request instead of an order?”

Razz had to stop himself from groaning. “What difference would it make?” he asked. Why couldn’t Stretch just do it? Razz and Blueberry were the ones cooking after all, things would go faster if they didn’t have to set the table too. Stretch and Slim were at the very least capable of doing that.

“Asking people to do things for you is a lot more polite than telling them. It was probably different in your world, but here we request things instead of demanding them,” Blueberry said.

“Nah bro, ya can tell him that all ya want but he’s still going to be a demanding little shit,” Stretch said.

“I am not,” Razz said. He was perfectly capable of being accommodating and nice. He didn’t have to demand people do things. “Stretch would you _please_ go wake my brother and tell him to set the table since _you_ apparently aren’t able to.”

Stretch looked like he was going to make an angry retort but Blueberry spoke up before he could.

“That’s better, sort of. You at least said 'please', that's a step in the right direction,” he said. “We’ll have to work on it more in the future. But for now, Pappy it really would be a great help if you and Slim could set the table for us.” He shot Stretch a wide smile as if making sure he wasn’t going to say anything to antagonize Razz again.

“Whatever,” Stretch mumbled before turning on his heel and finally leaving.

“We really need to work on you two getting along better,” Blueberry said with a sigh.

“He started it,” Razz said. If Stretch wasn’t such an annoying piece of shit all the time there wouldn’t be any problems between them.

“It doesn't really matter all that much who starts it. You guys just got the wrong first impression of each other and end up arguing a lot because of it, that’s all. You two can get along if you both just try.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Razz said. “Let’s just get back to work.”

Once they finished cooking supper they moved out to the dining room table. Where, to Razz’s surprise, Stretch and Slim were just finishing up setting the table. Turns out Stretch wasn’t completely useless after all.

“So, Slim how are you settling in so far?” Blueberry asked once they were all seated.

“Uh, okay I guess.” Slim shrugged. He and Razz were sitting next to each other across from Blueberry and Stretch.

“That’s good.” Blueberry said, smiling. “What about you Razz? You like it here so far?”

“Yes,” Razz said. “It is certainly better than our old home.” It was nice not having to be on guard for their lives every second of every day.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Slim said with a nod.

Blueberry drove the conversation for the rest of dinner. As expected, he kept it light and friendly. Anytime it seemed like Stretch and/or Razz might be about to start another argument, he quickly redirected them to something else. Razz found that annoying sometimes but it was probably for the best.

After supper Blueberry and Razz worked together on cleaning up. Again, this was something Razz normally did by himself, but there was no way he could turn away Blueberry’s help without being rude. But it went faster this way anyway, so it wasn’t so bad.

Afterward they settled own on the couch in the living room to watch some T.V. There were a _lot_ more stations available then Razz was used to seeing. Which meant a larger variety of commercials and shows. It was fascinating.

“How many channels are there?” Razz asked. He’d stolen the remote and was quickly flipping through them, trying to get an idea of how many there might be. Did anybody even watch most of them?

“Hundreds and hundreds, I think,” Blueberry said. “Some of them aren’t very good though. My favourite channels are the ones that play cartoons. The cooking channels are pretty good too, though they mostly only show how to cook human food.”

“What are ‘cartoons’?” Slim asked.

“They’re like anime only not Japanese. We can check to see if any of the good ones are on if you guys want to,” Blueberry said, an obvious unspoken request for the remote. Shrugging, Razz handed it to him.

Blueberry pressed some buttons and the screen switched from an advertisement about car insurance to a ‘cartoon’. It was animated the same way anime was but the art style was different. But, like anime, it seemed to feature humans as the main characters.

“Ah, I like this show,” Blueberry exclaimed with a large smile. “It’s about this boy named Steven Universe, he’s a half-gem…” he went on to describe a very odd sounding show, involving aliens that looked like humans but where really gemstones somehow. It was certainly weird but Blueberry was clearly very excited about it. So, Razz would give a chance.

That watched that for a while and Razz decided it was a solidly okay show. It was kind of dumb but the colours were nice. So, he could at least bear to watch it.

Later they eventually decided it was time for bed, since both Stretch and Slim were starting to drift off.

“Hey Blueberry,” Razz said as soon as they were in their shared room once more after wishing their brothers a goodnight.

“Yeah?” Blueberry said with a smile.

“I uh… thank you again for letting me and my brother stay here.” He had no idea what they would’ve done if Blueberry hadn’t suggested this. “We appreciate it.”

Razz held out his hand, offering a ‘thank you’ handshake. He was more surprised than he probably should’ve been when he got a hug instead. Thankfully it was brief, only lasting a few seconds.

“You’re very welcome. What else are friends for after all?”

Razz wouldn’t classify Blueberry as a friend. They didn’t know each other all that well. Before Blueberry had offered to let him and Slim stay here they’d only spoken like four times. And two of those times Stretch had been there to cut the conversation short. But if Blueberry wanted to call him a friend it wasn’t that big a deal.

“Uh anyway,” Razz said, trying to get over the awkwardness of the hug. People where he came from didn’t hug their friends. “Goodnight I guess.”

“Good night.” Blueberry smiled wide at him. “Sweet dreams.”


	4. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's been since the last update. I've been super distracted by writing gross porn and sadness.

Rain pattered loudly on the roof above Razz’s head. They’d been living here for about a week now and it had never rained this hard before. He and Blueberry had the house to themselves right now. Stretch had been called into work for some reason despite it being the weekend. And Slim was at Muffet’s, probably getting drunk and gambling.

Both him and Razz still needed jobs. But Blueberry had insisted they could wait a couple weeks while they adjusted to not only Surface life but also living in a friendlier universe. Which they probably needed anyway.

“Wow, it’s really coming down, huh?” Blueberry said, peeking out through the curtain of the living room window.

“This normal?” Razz asked. He was lounging on the couch, flipping through channels on the T.V. He should be doing something else but until it was time for lunch there wasn’t a whole lot he could do that didn’t involve going outside. Which in this downpour was something he’d rather not do.

“Yeah, I think so,” Blueberry said, withdrawing from the window. “It might be a little bit early in the year for this kind of weather but not too strange. Anyway, we have the house to ourselves. You want to hang out and have some fun? Maybe put together a puzzle or play a board game?”

“Anything but a board game,” Razz said, unable to hold back a grimace at the thought. He _hated_ playing any kind of board game from this world. They were unfair and he didn’t know the rules. And there was no way he was going to tolerate having them be explained to him.

“Hmm, I know, I could show you how to put together a house of cards,” Blueberry said.

“Fine,” Razz said with a sigh. A couple days ago they’d been talking and Blueberry had brought up card houses, which Razz had never heard of before. Blueberry had offered to show him how to build one right then and there but Razz had declined, he wasn’t really all that interested. But right now, he had nothing better to do.

So, he flipped off the T.V. and placed the remote in its proper place before following Blueberry into the dining room. He watched as Blueberry dug around in the games’ cabinet for a couple seconds before pulling out a deck of cards.

“Building a house of cards is kind of difficult, but I’m sure you’ll catch onto it in no time.” Blueberry beamed brightly at Razz as they sat at the table across from each other.

“Of course, I will,” Razz said. Anything Blueberry could do Razz could do better. How hard could stacking a bunch of cards into a house be anyway?

Blueberry poured the cards out on the table, setting them up into a neat stack to the side. “Okay, first to start with you put two of them together like this.” He grabbed two cards from the pile and put them together in an upside-down V on the table in front of him. Somehow, when he removed his hands, they didn’t fall.

Razz grabbed two more cards off the stack. He positioned them the same way Blueberry had. Only when he removed his hands the cards didn’t stay upright and fell to the table instead.

“What did I do wrong?” he asked. He’d done the exact same thing Blueberry had done, so why hadn’t it worked?

“Your hands probably weren’t steady enough,” Blueberry said. “You have to be _very_ careful when you place them or they’ll fall over. But don’t worry, I didn’t get it on my first try either.”

Razz huffed as he picked up the cards again. He positioned them the same way, trying to be more careful this time. But despite his added care they still fell over when he moved his hands away. He growled in frustration as he tried again, only for them to fall over once more.

“These cards are broken.” Razz tossed them to the side. He’d done everything right, so it was clearly the cards’ fault and not his. He took two more from the pile, the two bottom ones this time. He positioned them into an upside-down V, sure that it was going to work this time. But upon removing his hands, these fell over too. “What the fuck?” he growled.

“Language Razz,” Blueberry scolded him. “And you have to be patient, getting angry and frustrated isn’t going to help.”

“Yeah but…” Razz cut of as a _loud_ booming noise came from somewhere above them. He flinched as he rose to his feet, instinctively calling on his magic to summon a pair of Blasters and a ring of bone attacks, ready to destroy whatever horrifying thing had made that sound.

“You okay?” Blueberry asked with a worried frown. He didn’t look even the slightest bit alarmed about whatever had made that sound.

Razz opened his mouth to ask what the fuck was wrong with him, but cut off with a surprised yelp as the sound came again. It sounded louder, closer, this time.

“Oh.” Blueberry’s face lit up as if he’d realized something. “That’s just thunder.” He stood from his chair, moving to stand by Razz’s side. “I forgot that thunder wasn’t a thing in the Underground. It’s not dangerous though, it’s perfectly normal, I promise. It’s just part of nature. So, you don’t have to be afraid of it.”

“I’m not fucking afraid of it,” Razz growled, forcing himself to dispel his attack magic. If Blueberry wasn’t worried about it then it had to be safe. But how could something that loud _not_ be dangerous? Even in a friendly world like this. “I’m just…” he cut off with another surprised ( _not_ fearful) yelp as the ‘thunder’ came again.

Blueberry frowned, looking worried for a few seconds before perking up again. “Oh, I have an idea that might help.” He grabbed Razz’s wrist and started leading him back to the living room.

Razz didn’t resist. He was already tensing up in anticipation for the next strike of thunder, which he was _not_ afraid of. Why would he be afraid of it? He wasn’t afraid of anything, it just made him nervous, that’s all.

Blueberry lead him to the couch, where he gestured for Razz to sit. “Wait here, I’ll be right back,” he said before dashing off in the direction of their room.

“What…” Razz began before cutting off as the thunder struck again. This time it was accompanied by the lights flickering. There was no way that wasn’t dangerous. But what _was_ it? What thing in nature could possibly make that kind of sound?

Blueberry was gone for about minute. The whole-time Razz sat huddled on the couch, waiting for the next not all scary thunder strike.

“This should help, maybe,” Blueberry said upon returning. He sat down on the couch next to Razz. He was holding a fuzzy blue blanket, a pair of headphones, and an iPod.

He draped the blanket over Razz. “I’m not sure what kind of music you like so you’ll just have to listen to mine.” He placed the headphones on Razz’s skull, over where his ears would be if he had any. “But I’m sure that’ll be fine.” With that he pressed a button his iPod and music started playing in Razz’s ‘ears’, the volume quickly increasing until it was loud enough to drown out the outside world. Probably loud enough to drown out the next thunder strike too.

Razz adjusted himself to be more comfortable, wrapping the blanket more firmly around his shoulders as he accepted the iPod. He didn’t need this, he wasn’t afraid of whatever that stupid thunder was. But it was better than trying to stack those cheating cards, so he’d tolerate it.

The music playing on the iPod was not the kind of music Razz would’ve pictured Blueberry listening to. It was like electronic rock music, heavy and loud. He’d never heard anything like it before, though music was kind of scarce back in his home world. He wasn’t sure what to make of it but it wasn’t bad and was far better than waiting to hear the next thunder strike.

Blueberry tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention. He smiled and gave Razz a questioning pair of thumbs up. Since there was no way Razz would be able to hear him if he spoke, this was obviously his way of asking Razz if he was okay with this.

In response Razz nodded, giving him a brief thumbs up. The lights flickered again as presumably more thunder struck. But he didn’t have to listen to it anymore, so the thunder could go fuck itself.

Blueberry patted his shoulder before standing up and running back to the kitchen. He came back a couple minutes later with two steaming mugs of something. He handed one to Razz before sitting down next to him.

Not trusting himself to speak without yelling, Razz nodded his thanks. It was tea with lemon in it, just the way he liked it.

They settled down as Blueberry flipped the T.V. on again. He set it to a channel playing some colourful cartoons. Razz obviously couldn’t hear it but didn’t really care anyway.

After a while when Razz was sure Blueberry was focused on the T.V., he glanced over at him to maybe get an idea of what he might be thinking. Was he secretly judging Razz for being nervous ( _not_ afraid) about the thunder? Did he think that that meant Razz was weak or paranoid? Did he think any less of Razz because of this?

Blueberry, unfortunately caught him looking. In response, he smiled wide and wiggled his fingers in a small wave.

Razz _quickly_ looked back towards the screen. He lifted his mug to drink some more of his tea, trying to pretend like nothing had happened. Why would he care what Blueberry thought of him? They weren’t even friends so Blueberry’s opinion about him didn’t matter.


	5. Sick

 

It started when Slim got sick, running a fever and according to him feeling like total garbage. Always looking for opportunities to indulge in being lazy, he of course took the chance to spend most of the day in bed sleeping.

Razz had expected that, that was just how Slim was. But what Razz _hadn’t_ been expecting was getting sick himself. Being sick was _not_ something he had time for.

“You should probably rest. I can handle making supper on my own tonight,” Blueberry said. He’d been trying to get Razz to take a nap ever since he’d come back from work. Now it was time to make supper and Razz fully intended to make it with Blueberry, like they always did.

“I already told you, I’m fu-… I’m fine,” Razz insisted for the umpteenth time. That morning he’d woken up with a light fever. He’d brushed it off as nothing, hiding it from Blueberry and Stretch. But as the day had wore on the fever had steadily gotten worse and worse. Now he felt like he was boiling alive, but still somehow shivering as if he were cold. He didn’t have time for this nonsense.

Blueberry sighed. “You don’t look fine,” he said. “At least go relax on the couch some.”

“I’m not that sick.” Razz crossed his arms more to stop himself from shivering than from annoyance. He felt tired, groggy, and kind of like he’d been run over by a steamroller. But he was _not_ going to complain like some helpless child. He was still perfectly capable of doing stuff for himself.

Blueberry sighed again before going to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled something out. It was a bottle of over-the-counter medicine, the same stuff that Slim had been taking since he’d gotten sick a couple days ago. Blueberry fished two pills out of the bottle, filled a glass with water and handed them to Razz. “Take it please, it’ll make you feel better.”

Blueberry had suggested he’d take some medicine earlier but he’d refused, not wanting to admit to such a weakness. But it didn’t seem like Blueberry would be willing to take ‘no’ for an answer this time. So, to appease him, not because he really needed the medicine, Razz swallowed the pills with the water.

“There see,” he said after downing the whole glass of water. He hadn’t realized just how thirsty he’d been. “Now let’s start supper.” He still felt awful but he could push that to the side until the medicine started working.

“Come on.” Blueberry put a gentle hand on his back and guided him to the living room where Stretch was lounging on the couch. He deposited Razz on the opposite side of the couch from him. “You rest, I’ll handle supper for tonight.”

Razz groaned in protest, sinking into the couch. He didn’t feel like he could stand up again.

Blueberry left only to return seconds later with another glass of water. “You two get along,” he said, handing it to Razz. “No fighting or arguing, okay?”

“Sure thing bro,” Stretch said. “As long as he doesn’t act like an asshole.”

“If anyone's going to act like an asshole here, it’s you,” Razz said a growl that was ruined by how tired and strained his voice sounded.

“Guys, what did I just say?” Blueberry scolded them. “No more being rude to each other.”

“Or what? You’ll ground us?” Stretch said.

“Yes,” Blueberry said, not missing a beat. He then turned on his heel and started heading back to the kitchen. “I’ll call you guys when supper’s done.”

Razz huffed, taking a grateful sip of his water. It was cool and made him feel slightly better. Slim was taking a nap, meaning Razz was alone with Stretch which made him feel slightly worse.

“Aren’t you guys going to get sick too?” he asked. Stretch being a lot like Slim, expect for also being an annoying douchebag, would mean he’d want to sleep all day too. So, Razz wouldn’t have to deal with him a whole lot for a few days.

“We might,” Stretch said with a shrug. “But we’re used to the diseases and stuff on the Surface, so we might not.” According to Blueberry, he and Stretch had gotten sick shortly after coming to the Surface too. Something to do with the Surface having different illnesses than the Underground making them more susceptible to Surface illnesses.

Razz huffed again, pulling his legs up onto the couch and curling up. He drank more of the water to avoid having to say anything. He was much too tired to want to bother with having a conversation with Stretch of all people.

“Hey bro,” Slim’s voice came from the hallway as he walked into the living room, dragging his feet with each step.

“Good, you’re finally awake,” Razz said. This meant he didn’t have to be alone with dumb Stretch.

“Yep.” Slim slumped on the couch between them. His face was still flushed with a slight fever and he looked like he was on the verge of falling over.

“Feeling better?” Stretch asked him.

“A little,” he said with a shrug. “How ‘bout you m’lord? You feel any better from earlier.”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, I’m sure ya are,” Slim said with a chuckle.

They sat in silence watching the T.V. until Razz eventually drifted off. He was awoken sometime later by Blueberry’s call that it was time to eat.

“I wasn’t sleeping,” he mumbled, unable to keep his head from lulling to the side. He didn’t have time to be sick and sleepy and feeling like garbage.

“C’mon bro, you can go back to sleep after supper,” Slim said.

“Don’t wanna.” After supper was too early to go to bed no matter how tired and groggy he felt.

To his chagrin, Slim picked him up to carry him into the dining room. Snapping back awake, he struggled. “Put me down,” he commanded.

“Sure thing.” Slim deposited him into one of the chairs at the dining table. He then sat down in the one beside him.

“You feeling any better, Razz?” Blueberry asked. He sounded genuinely concerned despite the fact that it had already been established that whatever this stupid illness was, it wasn’t dangerous or life-threatening. So, there was no reason to be concerned about it.

“I’m fine,” Razz said, trying to brush off the indignity of having had his brother carry him to the table as if he were an invalid. He then turned his attention to his plate, ignoring Blueberry’s questioning after Slim’s wellbeing.

Blueberry had made chicken noodle soup, a dish that according to something Blueberry had said earlier would make him feel better. Blueberry had made it for Slim the last two days for that very reason.

Razz sighed, he didn’t feel at all hungry. And really, even if he’d never admit to it aloud, he’d rather just sleep on the couch some more. Even with the medicine he’d taken earlier starting to kick in, he still felt more ill than he had in a long time. But he forced himself to eat all of it anyway. Letting good food go to waste was not something he could ever condone.

After supper Razz tried to help with the dishes but Blueberry was having none of it. “You’re sick Razz, you need to rest,” he said.

“So?” Razz said. If he’d gotten this sick back in his universe he’d have still made supper and cleaned up afterward. Feeling like shit wasn’t an excuse to skimp out on doing things that needed to be done.

Blueberry sighed. “You don’t have to act tough all the time,” he said. “There’s nothing wrong with letting other people take care you sometimes, like when you’re sick.”

“But…”

“Why don’t you go relax on the couch? When I’m done with the dishes we can watch some cartoons until it’s time to go to bed.”

“But… ugh fine.” Razz sighed, rolling his eyes. He was only conceding because Blueberry was the one who called the shots in this household.

He walked back into the living room and slumped on the couch again. Stretch and Slim were already there, watching a show about cars that Razz didn’t care about. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with them about it though.

When Blueberry finally joined them a short time later, he commandeered the remote, insisting they watch a movie together. “I even made popcorn,” he said with a large smile.

The movie they ended up watching starred monsters, or at least it sort of did. They were computer animated animals that all walked on their hindfeet. Which was all Razz got out of it as he was too tired to pay much attention to it. Afterward, despite it still being a bit early, they decided to go bed.

“Why do you make such a big deal out me and my brother being sick?” Razz asked as Blueberry closed the door to their shared room. He’d been trying to figure that out for a while but hadn’t been able to come up with anything that made sense.

“Because you guys are my friends,” Blueberry said with a smile as if that actually answered the question somehow.

Razz groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. “We’re not dying though, so why would that matter?”

“You’re still sick though. And me and brother care about you guys so we’ll help take care of you until you both feel better. So, you should rest as much as possible, like Slim’s doing.”

“Ugh,” Razz groaned. No way was he going to rest for anywhere near as long as Slim, no matter how awful he felt. “Whatever, let’s just go to bed.” He was too tired to discuss this with Blueberry right now. Hopefully he’d feel better in the morning.

“Okay. Goodnight then. I’m sure you’ll feel better after a full night’s rest.” Blueberry smiled at him before flipping off the lights. “Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Blue,” Razz mumbled already drifting off.


	6. Bed

Razz blinked open his eyes to the sight of the ceiling above him. Something was wrong but other than the fact that he felt awful, he didn’t know what it was. But no matter how groggy he felt, he couldn’t indulge in lying in bed all day. He had to get up to make breakfast.

With a tired groan, he forced himself into an upright position. Why was there so much light coming through the window? And where was Blueberry? Razz normally woke up a few minutes before him.

He turned his head to look at his bedside clock. He blinked in confusion, turning away for a spilt second before looking at it again. According to it, it was a few minutes past twelve o’clock midday.

“What the fuck?” he said, trying to think past his pounding headache. He’d _never_ slept for that long before. Why didn’t anybody wake him up?

He groaned again as he forced himself to his feet. He swayed, dizziness almost making him fall back onto the bed. But he steadied himself with a hand on the bedpost until the world felt a bit less wobbly beneath him.

He exited the room, forcing himself to stand straight and upright. He couldn’t have the others knowing _just_ how awful he felt. He had a few choice words for them for not waking him up when they should’ve.

“Oh, hi Razz.” Blueberry greeted him with a smile when he walked into the kitchen. It was about lunch time so he was probably preparing to make that. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Razz puffed out his chest, crossing his arms to hide his shivering. He discreetly leaned against the wall to steady himself.

Blueberry frowned, giving him a knowing look, before turning around to pull out the bottle of medicine again. He then filled a glass with water before handing it to Razz along with the pills.

Razz sighed, accepting them without any argument. “Thanks,” he mumbled after downing the whole glass with medicine.

“You’re welcome.” Blueberry smiled at him, taking the glass to refill it. “But why don’t you go lie down some more? I’ll make you something to eat that’ll help you feel better.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Razz asked, ignoring Blueberry’s suggestion to go lie down as if he were some helpless child.

“Because you’re sick and you need as much rest as you can get. Which is why you shouldn’t be up walking around right now.”

“I’m just a little under the weather, nothing to get all worked up about,” Razz insisted.

“I guess I really shouldn’t be surprised that you’re like this,” Blueberry said with a chuckle. “I know I’m the same way when I get sick. Stretch always has to carry me back to bed to stop me from overexerting myself.”

“Whatever, let’s just make lunch. I’ll sit down on the couch afterwards if that’ll make you happy.” Part of him wanted to go do that now but that would be giving in to his body’s weakness.

Before Blueberry could respond, Slim entered the kitchen. He seemed much improved from yesterday and hardly looked sick at all. “Hey bro, how ya feeling?” he asked.

“I’m fine.” Razz’s growl of annoyance was ruined by how strained and tired his voice was. Why did everyone have to inquire about his health when it was obvious he was fine? Did he really look that sick?

“He’s not fine,” Blueberry said. “I think he’s even worse than he was yesterday.”

“I’m fine,” Razz insisted. He did feel worse than he did yesterday but that didn’t mean anything. Yeah sure, the world seemed to be swaying beneath him, making him feel a tad motion sick but it would go away eventually.

“Nah bro, ya need to lie down,” Slim said. Then without any further warning he _picked_ Razz as if he were a child. “Wow, holy shit you’re certainly running a fever.”

“Fuck you,” Razz growled.

Slim ignored him. “You make him some soup or something and I’ll put him back in bed.”

“Yeah, okay,” Blueberry said. “But don’t swear like that you two, it’s rude.”

With that Slim left the kitchen, headed for Razz and Blueberry’s room. Razz wanted to fight and struggle free but was physically too weak. “Fuck you,” he said again instead, quiet enough that Blueberry wouldn’t overhear and correct him.

“Ha, look at how low the high and mighty has fallen,” Stretch’s voice interrupted them with a chuckle.

“Go fuck yourself,” Razz growled at him.

“Nah dude, don’t tease him when he’s sick,” Slim said with a slight note of warning his voice.

“Yeah, okay, sorry,” Stretch said. “I hope ya feel better soon, _m’lord_.” He said it as if it were an insult.

Razz would’ve cussed him out for it if Slim hadn’t moved on, entering Razz’s room and closing the door. He placed Razz back on his bed.

“Seriously m’lord, just rest,” he said. “We’re safe, I promise.”

“Ugh, it’s your fucking fault I got sick.” Razz reluctantly relaxed back against his pillow. He would rest for a little bit to appease his brother and Blueberry but that was it.

“Yeah, sorry. But I was only sick for a few days, it’s mostly gone now. So, you should be back to normal in no time.”

Razz groaned again, pulling his arms close to himself to hide his shakiness. Why did he have get _this_ sick? Hadn’t last night been more than bad enough?

The door open and Blueberry walked in, carrying a bowl of something steaming, probably soup, and a glass of water, which he placed on Razz’s bedside table. “Hey Razz, how are you feeling?” As always, he sounded like he was genuinely concerned about Razz’s wellbeing. He shouldn’t care, it didn’t affect him in any way.

“Ugh, I’m fine,” Razz said. “So, stop asking.”

“I brought some soup that might help you feel better.” Blueberry smiled at him, ignoring his rude tone.

“Whatever, thanks I guess.” Razz huffed, accepting the bowl from Blueberry. The faster he started feeling better the faster they’d stop making a big deal out of it.

 

They made lie around in bed for _three_ whole days. Blueberry was very insistent on taking care of him and making sure he got plenty of rest, Slim helped too. Even Stretch toned down his assholeness some. It was annoying but there wasn’t much Razz could do about any of it besides complaining. Which he did a lot of only for to be ignored except when he used a ‘bad word’ and Blueberry told him not to swear.

But on morning of the fourth day he finally woke up not feeling like total shit. He even managed to stand up without feeling like he was going to faint. It was still halfway the morning so he’d still slept a bit longer than usual but it was nowhere near as bad as the past three days.

He made for the door, intending to rub the fact that he was finally getting better into Blueberry and Slim’s faces so they didn’t need to baby him anymore. But it opened before he could and Blueberry walked in.

“Hey Razz.” Blueberry greeted him with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, I guess.” Not quite a hundred percent yet, but a _lot_ better than he had yesterday or the previous days.

“Good, I’m glad.”

“Am I allowed to help around the house again?” Razz asked. Blueberry hadn’t let him cook, clean, or do _anything_ else for the past three days, saying he needed to rest and recover.

“Sure, as long as you take it easy for a while it should be fine. Just don’t push yourself until you’ve completely recovered.”

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Razz could do that as long as he wasn’t lying around doing nothing anymore. “Thanks for like taking care of me or whatever.” He begrudgingly had to admit, to himself at least, that he appreciated how much Blueberry had cared for him the last three days. Even if he hadn’t really _needed_ it, he would’ve been just fine without it.

“Your welcome.” Blueberry smiled at him. “But since your finally feeling better that means you can help prepare for Lust’s birthday party. It’s in a little over a week from now and Pink had decided to throw him a surprise party. Me, Rus, and maybe Fell are going to help him set it up.”

“’Birthday party’?” Razz had never heard of anyone having a party for their birthday. Getting another year older only meant that you’d survived another year without dying. It wasn’t really worth throwing a party over.

“Oh, I forget sometimes that things were different in your world.” Blueberry seemed to find that fact immensely sad for some reason. “But here people celebrate turning another year older with a party and cake and stuff. It’s a lot fun. You’ll see next week when we go to Lust’s party.”

Razz didn’t like the idea of going to Lust’s anything. Of all the alternate Sanses he was probably the worst. Mostly because he was a gross pervert but also because he was the tallest of the Sanses. But Razz was curious to see what this ‘birthday party’ thing would be about, so he’d probably go anyway.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Blueberry said. “When’s your birthday?”

“May eighteenth, why?”

Blueberry squealed in delight, clapping his hands. “That’s the same day as mine. That means we’re going to be birthday buddies. We’re going to have a really big party for the both of us, it’ll be amazing.”

Razz frowned in confusion. What was there to be excited about? But at least that was still a few months away so he wouldn’t have to worry about it for little while.


	7. Lust's Birthday Party

Even when wearing his heeled boots, making him appear as tall as most of the other Sans-es, Razz was still shorter than Lust. Why did he have to be so tall on top of being a disgusting pervert? It wasn’t fair, Razz should be the tall one.

“Hey Razz, hey Blue,” Lust greeted them with a smile.

They were at his birthday party, taking place in his living room, along with everyone else they knew. They’d just gotten here a little while ago and so far, all Razz could tell about this birthday party was that there wasn’t anything special about it other than the giant cake in the corner of the room. Razz had helped Blueberry bake it earlier that morning, meaning it was beautiful.

“Happy birthday,” Blueberry said with a large smile. He lightly nudged Razz on the shoulder.

“Yeah, happy birthday or whatever,” Razz, crossing his arms. Blueberry had told him earlier that he needed to be nice and at least wish Lust a happy birthday.

“Thank you.” Lust grinned at them. “So, either of ya, or both of ya, wanna fuck the birthday boy? We could make a Sanswich.”

Razz growled, about to cuss Lust out for being a perverted half-wit that was too tall for his own good, but Blueberry put a hand on his arm.

“No,” he said. “And don’t swear please, it’s rude.”

Lust chuckled, making Razz’s nonexistent blood boil. “It’s my birthday though, I’m allowed to swear. But how ‘bout you guys? Have you fucked each other yet?”

“No!” Razz growled. “Why the fuck would you even think that we would? Not everyone’s a disgusting whore like you.”

“You guys would be cute together though.” That was another thing Razz hated about Lust, he never seemed to get mad or upset even when people were yelling at him.

“No, me and Razz are just friends,” Blueberry said. “Let’s not fight please, Razz.”

“Also,” Lust said, “you guys are roommates, so one day you’re totally gonna fuck, even if ya don’t think so right now. After all, Comic and Red started off as just roommates, and now they’re fucking each other every chance they get.”

“Can we _not_ talk about sex please?” Blueberry said quickly before Razz could make his own angry retort.

“Okay, but be sure to tell me when you guys finally start sleeping together.” Lust grinned. “I’ll want to know all the juicy details.”

“I will fucking kill you if you don’t shut your fucking mouth _right_ fucking now.” Razz glared at Lust, his magic poised and ready to be called on. He wouldn’t kill Lust, but he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him.

But despite his threat Lust seemed completely unfazed. He just stood there, grinning like the perverted fool he was.

“Okay,” Blueberry clapped hands together loudly, getting Razz’s attention. “I think it’s time for this conversation to be over. Happy birthday again Lust, me and Razz are going to go find our brothers now.”

Blueberry put a deceptively gentle hand on Razz’s shoulder, guiding him away from Lust. Razz went along with it. He didn’t want to talk to Lust anymore anyway, or even stand next to him.

“’Kay, see ya two later then,” Lust said. “I’m gonna go see if I can’t find a couple who’ll have a threesome with me as a birthday gift.”

As they walked away, Blueberry opened his mouth to say something but Razz cut him off. “Yeah, I know I shouldn’t threaten people or use bad words because it’s rude or mean or something. And I apologize or whatever, I just f’ing hate him. How do you _stand_ him?”

Blueberry chuckled, his initial look of surprise morphing into a smile. “I don’t know. Sex is thought of differently in his world. It makes it kind of… uncomfortable to talk to him sometimes. But despite that he’s actually a really nice guy, when he’s not being super perverted anyway.”

“Why did you even have to drag me to this stupid party?” Crossing his arms, Razz glanced around the room. There wasn’t a whole lot of people here, mostly just the various alternate Sans-es and Papyrus-es they knew and a few other people. But the whole thing still seemed rather pointless. Why did people care that Lust was another year older?

“I wanted you to see what a birthday party is like.” Blueberry smiled. “You could’ve said that you didn’t want to come though, I wouldn’t have forced you to.”

That was why Razz had decided to go, to see what a birthday party was supposed to be like. Now that he knew though, he’d decided he didn’t like it. It was pointless and made no sense. And there were too many people. And Lust was annoying.

“Nice heels, _m’lord_.”

With a growl Razz turned around to see Slim, Stretch, and Pink approaching. It was obvious that Stretch was the one who’d spoken, both from the mocking tone and the dumb look on his face he always got when he was trying to make Razz angry. But before Razz could cuss him out for being an annoying asshole, Slim spoke up.

“Dude, I told ya not to call him that.”

“I was just joking.” Stretch shrugged. “He’s the one trying to act all high and mighty all the time, like he’s the boss of everyone.”

“I do not.” Razz stamped his foot to get their attention.

“You shouldn’t tease him Stretch, it’s not nice,” Pink said, ignoring Razz’s outburst. “Him and your brother are going to start dating one day after all.”

“What the fuck? No, they’re not,” Stretch said.

“They’re a cute couple though.” Pink shrugged. “And they already sleep in the same room. That’s just one step away from sharing a bed.”

“Guys,” Blueberry cut in. “Let’s not talk about this. Me and Razz are just friends and roommates, nothing more. And don’t swear Pappy, it’s rude.”

“M’lord, _are_ you and him gonna be like a thing one day?” Slim asked.

“No! We’re not like that and we’re never going to be like that.” Razz had no interest in that kind of relationship and the next person trying to claim he and Blueberry would be a cute couple was going to get a punch in the face.

“Let’s not talk about this anymore please,” Blueberry said with a smile. “Let’s go get some cake and hang out instead.” He started leading the way over the cake table. “And Razz, Pappy, no more fighting, arguing, or teasing. We’re here to have fun.”

“I didn’t say anything to him this time,” Razz pointed out. He’d been about to say some not nice things, but he _hadn’t_ , so it didn’t count.

“I know.” Blueberry smiled at him. “I’m just letting both of you guys know not to in the future. But I’m sure you’ll both do just fine.”

After eating cake, they didn’t do a whole lot other than hang out and talk to people. Slim and Stretch eventually wondered off to smoke and play poker with some other people in the corner.

Not sure what else to do, Razz stuck with Blueberry who was very insistent on making sure he had ‘fun’. Razz wouldn’t call it ‘fun’ though. There was far too much socializing and he had to pretend to be friendly so he didn’t upset anyone. And he’d never admit it but the amount of people in the room made him a tad nervous even though he knew that violence breaking out was unlikely.

The worst part though was the occasional interaction with Lust. It was his party so it made sense that he’d talk to everybody, but that didn’t make it any less annoying. Especially his insistence on talking about sex and standing close enough to Razz to make their height differences obvious.

But despite all that Razz refused to complain. Blueberry was having fun and it would be rude to spoil it. Which was also why he did his best to act polite and friendly, even if he didn’t succeed very often.

But finally, at _long_ last the party was starting to wrap up and it was time to go home.

“Happy birthday again Lust,” Blueberry said with a smile as they were getting ready to teleport back home. “We’ll see you sometime later.”

“See ya.” Lust grinned, waving at them. “Be sure to tell me when you two finally hook up.”

“We’re not going to do that so stop bringing it up.” Razz growled, stamping his foot to emphasis his point. What had even given Lust the idea that him and Blueberry would ever be… whatever it was he thought they were going to be?

“You _better_ not,” Stretch said, glaring down at Razz. He was standing behind Blueberry and Slim was standing behind Razz.

Razz growled at Stretch, glaring back up at him. He was _not_ going to stand here and accept that tone from Stretch of all people. “I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.” He could date Blueberry if he wanted to, not that he did or ever would. But Stretch didn’t get to tell him what to do.

“I swear to god if ya ever touch my brother like that I’ll…”

“Guys stop,” Blueberry cut him off. “Let’s just go home, okay?”

With that they teleported back home to the living room. Razz immediately sat on the couch and started unlacing boots. They were tight and uncomfortable, especially after so long standing in them, and he was eager to have them off.

“So, did you two have fun?” Blueberry smiled, ignoring the disagreement Razz and Stretch had just had.

“Yeah,” Slim said. “I won like two hundred gold playing cards.” He held up a money bag that clinked with the sound of coins inside.

“He cheated,” Stretch said.

“Nah, you’re just saying that ‘cause ya lost.”

“Yeah, whatever. You got lucky, that’s all.”

“What about you Razz, did you have fun?” Blueberry asked.

Razz shrugged, placing his boots in their proper place in the closet. “Not really.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Blueberry sounded disappointed. Why did he even care that Razz didn’t have fun? “Why didn’t you say something? We could’ve found something more exciting to do.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Not having fun doing something was nothing new to Razz. His world had been full of not fun things that he’d had to do. “It’s over now, so let’s just watch TV or something.”


	8. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I finally wrote another chapter of this. I was going to pick up where I left off but it's been so long I decided to write something that would act like a fresh start to reorient myself to the story and characters. So, the plot kinda meanders a bit here but that's okay with me, I enjoyed writing it nonetheless.

With a satisfied sigh, Razz placed the final piece of the puzzle in its spot and then stepped back to admire his work. It was the biggest most complex puzzle he’d ever put together, shaped like an orange fire dragon it had a castle and forest depicted in its half-spread wings as well as a myriad of other details all over its body. But despite its size and complexity he’d put it all together in a span of a few hours, by himself too because he was just that good.

Blueberry and Stretch were away at work and Slim had gone to Muffet’s to gamble some more, leaving Razz all alone at home. Which was fine with him, he enjoyed the peace and quiet of the empty house. The best part was he didn’t have to worry much about someone potentially trying to break in to rob the place and possibly try to kill him. So, he could just… relax.

Relaxing was still a new concept for him, he’d have never been able to get away with it in his original universe. And he still wasn’t entirely used to it but liked it nonetheless.

Razz looked down at the puzzle, proud of himself. When Blueberry got home he’d brag to him about how fast he’d finished it. Both to him impress him and because Razz wanted to share his accomplishment with somebody. He’d of course also brag to Slim, bragging to his brother was something he did all the time. Probably not Stretch though, interacting with him was too much of a pain.

He was just about to go into the living to read a book until someone else came home when he heard the front door open. His first instinct was to summon a Blaster in case it was someone dangerous. It was too early for anyone to have returned yet and Slim would’ve teleported in, though the door had been locked and there hadn’t been any sound of forced entry.

“Hey Razz, I’m home,” Blueberry announced cheerfully from the living room.

Razz popped his Blaster out of existence just in time for Blueberry to not see it as he walked into the kitchen. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, there’s rain and possibly thunder in the forecast today and its looking like it might storm soon so I came home early to make sure you would be okay.”

“I’m not scared of thunder.” Razz huffed, crossing his arms. Since that first thunder storm they’d gotten one more, he’d ended up listening to Blueberry’s music player that time too. Not because he was scared, he just didn’t like the sound of thunder, nothing wrong with that. Luckily Stretch and Slim had been elsewhere that time too so no one else erroneously thought he was afraid of some stupid loud noises in the sky.

“I know you’re not scared of thunder.” Blueberry smiled and patted him on the arm. “You just don’t like it. There’s nothing wrong with that. There are plenty of things I don’t like either.”

“Like what?”

“Clowns.”

“What are ‘clowns’?” Razz didn’t think he’d ever heard the word before.

“They’re kind of hard to explain without seeing one, but it’s basically humans dressing up in a certain way with face paint and stuff. It’s kind of… weird. I don’t like them.” Blueberry frowned for a second or two before his bright smile returned. “But anyway, what have you been up to?”

“I put this entire puzzle together in a single sitting.” Razz gestured triumphantly towards the table. “All by myself too.”

Blueberry’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked it. “Wowie, that’s super cool.”

“Of course it is.” Razz’s chest swelled with pride.

“We should put together a puzzle sometime. I bet it’d be fun and you’re really good them. I’d invite Stretch and Slim too but I don’t think they’d too be interested.”

“Yeah, we can do that I guess.” Razz would prefer to do them alone like he’d been doing ever since he’d found the stack of puzzles in Blueberry’s closet a couple days ago. But doing one or two with Blueberry to humor him wouldn’t be too bad. “But uh… is it really about to storm?”

“Yeah, so if you want to go get the music player from our room I’ll make some tea.”

Razz walked out to the living room to peek through the curtains. Yep, the sky was cloudy and gray, rain falling steadily from the sky. He groaned, his earlier calm melting away in anticipation of the first loud boom.

He knew what it was now, he’d looked it up shortly after the first one, so it shouldn’t make him nervous anymore. Chances of him getting struck by lightning were, according to everything he’d read, almost nonexistent and the sound of course couldn’t hurt him. So, he had no reason to be nervous but…

“I fucking hate storms.” He growled under his breath so Blueberry wouldn’t hear him swear. “Stupid loud noises and shit you can go fuck yourself, you fucking…”

Lightning flashed in the sky followed seconds later by a loud boom. Razz flinched, almost summoning another Blaster on instinct.

“You okay Razz?” Blueberry’s voice came from the kitchen as poked his head into the living room.

“Yeah.” Razz waved off his concern with an embarrassed huff. “I uh… have a sudden urge to listen to your music player if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is, you can listen to it anytime you want.” Blueberry smiled at him.

Razz nodded his thanks before fast walking to their room. The music player was sitting on Blueberry’s bedside table on charge, the headphones still plugged in from last time Razz had used it. He grabbed it with hands that totally weren’t shaking even a little bit.

He flinched, swallowing back a yelp of surprise as thunder boomed over him once more. It was louder, meaning it was closer. Which didn’t make him more nervous, he just decided to pull the headphones on a little faster because he could.

He held the music player’s power button until the screen turned on. Seconds later it automatically started playing, preemptively drowning out any more annoying peals of thunder.

When he walked back into the living room Blueberry was waiting for him with a smile and a cup of tea. He accepted it before sitting on the couch, placing the music player on the arm rest next to him. He’d sit and watch TV with Blueberry like he always did when a storm happened. He of course couldn’t hear the TV but it didn’t matter as long as he didn’t have listen to the thunder either.

 

Razz jolted a little when Blueberry put a hand on his shoulder some time later. Razz turned to face him. Blueberry motioned with his hands as if he was taking off a pair of invisible headphones.

“The storm’s over?” Razz asked as he slipped on of his headphones off.

“Yeah, it’s still raining a little but the thunder and lightning seemed to have stopped.”

“Good.” Razz turned away to switch the player off before standing up to bring it back to their room, placing it on Blueberry’s nightstand once more and plugging it in. He then returned to the living room to sit back on the couch next to Blueberry. “Why did you bother come home so early? You know I would’ve been fine on my own.”

“Well yeah, but I wanted to make sure,” Blueberry said. “And I was worried being home alone might’ve made it extra… not fun for you. So, I came back to give you some company and make sure you would be okay.”

“Oh, thanks, I guess.” Razz would’ve been perfectly fine on his own but appreciated the thought nonetheless.

“So, that storm huh?”

Razz turned his head to the sound of Slim’s voice as he strode into the living room from the hallway. He’d had to have teleported otherwise Razz and Blueberry would’ve seen him come in. He was holding a half burnt through cigarette between his fingers, smoke still trailing off the end of it.

“Don’t smoke in the house,” Blueberry and Razz said in almost perfect unison with an extra “please,” from Blueberry.

Slim chuckled. “Whoops, forgot about that.” He disappeared with a small pop.

“Wowie,” Blueberry smiled wide. “It’s kind of cool when we do that, especially since we’ve never done it on purpose.”

“Not really.” Razz didn’t see any way talking in unison, accident or not, could ever be ‘cool’. Especially since Blueberry always said it politely while Razz used a commanding tone. They were alike in some ways but so very different most others.

There was another pop as Slim reappeared on the couch on the other side of Blueberry. Even with the cigarette gone Razz could smell the scent of smoke clinging to him. Meaning that probably hadn’t been his first cigarette of the day. “Hey guys, what’s up?” he said, nonchalant as he leaned back, hands in his pockets.

Razz crossed his arms, giving Slim his best disapproving look. “You shouldn’t smoke so much.” Or at all if Razz had it his way. “It’s not good for you and it smells bad.”

“Yeah, but… ya know, it helps me relax and stuff.” He shrugged. “And I kinda needed to relax some ‘cause of reasons.”

“You don’t like storms?” Blueberry asked.

“Not particularly, no. They’re loud as fuck.”

Did that mean that Slim was… the same way about storms as Razz was? It was possible that Slim had been stressed about something else in which case the timing was just a coincidence but he said he didn’t like them so that was unlikely. At least Razz wasn’t the only one then, though he’d never willingly bring it up to Slim.

Blueberry sighed. “Every time it seems like I finally got you guys to stop swearing you always say the f word or something.”

“Yeah, I doubt we’re ever actually gonna stop no many how many times ya tell us to,” Slim said with a chuckle.

“I can try though.” Despite the hopelessness of his cause Blueberry still seemed optimistic about it.

Razz would never understand that side of Blueberry. Would he have been that cheery and optimistic too if he’d grown up in a nice world? It made sense but it was hard to imagine himself being that way even with Blueberry right in front him as an example. But there was no use dwelling on it, he couldn’t change the circumstances of how he’d grown up even if he’d wanted to, which he didn’t, not really. But he was glad to be in a friendly universe now anyway.


	9. Anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've comes to terms with the fact that this fic is going to be a lot like series of chronological one shots with an overarching theme of a slow burn.
> 
> The idea for this chapter came from Amythefangirlsfangirl. I'll most likely adopt at least a few more of the ideas they gave me for this fic. If anyone else has any or comes up with any feel free to give them to me, I can't guarantee anything though.

“Hey Razz.” Blueberry walked into the kitchen where Razz was doing another puzzle. He was smiling brighter than usual and holding a cardboard box. “Undyne and Alphys are clearing out some of their old anime stuff to make room for new stuff and they gave me some of it.”

“And you’re telling me why?” Razz raised an ‘eyebrow’.

“Oh, I figured you’d be interested. You like anime and stuff like that, right?”

“Sometimes, when it’s not inane.” He hadn’t had a whole of time to partake in stuff like that but he had enjoyed it on occasion, when something that had real plot and real stakes going on. “Oh very well, what kind of stuff did you get?” Hopefully Blueberry had similar taste in this type of stuff otherwise he’d just doomed himself to a boring afternoon of going through stupid anime stuff with Blueberry.

Blueberry giggled in excited delight as he walked over and the placed the box on one end of the table so that it was out of the way of Razz’s puzzle. “It’s mostly manga and anime DVD’s. But also, this.” He pulled out a grey plushie that Razz recognized as being from an anime movie Blueberry liked. It had a leaf on its head that it was holding like an umbrella. “Cute, isn’t it?” Blueberry said, holding it towards him.

Razz sighed, accepting it. “I guess.” At least it was from a movie that portrayed monsters as being good, there were a lot that didn’t. Though the creatures in it weren’t referred as monsters by name. “What are we going to do with it?”

“We’re going to put it in our room of course. Along with this.” Blueberry pulled out another plushie, a reindeer wearing a light pink top with a white X on its front. Smiling wide, he placed it on table, leaning back against the box. “The rest is manga and anime. But I tried to pick out stuff I thought you would like too. I thought about calling you to ask you want you liked in anime but I forgot my phone at home, whoops. I think you might like it anyway.”

“I suppose we’ll see.”

“You want to go watch some of it now? Before our brothers get back home and hog the TV.”

“Sure, why not?” It’s not like Razz was doing anything else today. He _really_ needed to get a job but… he’d been a Guard back in his world. He’d enjoyed it and wanted to do it here too but it would be different, a _lot_ different. And being outside with so much space around him, as beautiful and amazing as it was, still made him a bit nervous, especially after being out in it for a while. Which was why he spend a good deal of his time in the kitchen and living room. There were windows that let in a lot of sunlight that he could easily look through to see the sky and depending on the time of the day the sun and clouds or moon and stars, while still being securely surrounded by walls and a ceiling.

“Okay, I’ll make some popcorn while you pick out what anime we should watch.” Blueberry half skipped his way over the cupboard.

Razz sighed, placing the grey plushie next to the reindeer one before move to get a better look at what was in the box. They were several animes and mangas a few movies too, all neatly stacked to fit as many in as possible. Not a single one looked stupid or inane, based off the cover art anyway, so maybe Blueberry had smartly picked them out after all.

After going through them all, Razz picked the one that looked the most interesting. He was just in time too as Blueberry had finished with the popcorn and was pouring it into a large bowl.

“I’ve always wanted someone to watch anime with,” Blueberry said as they went into the living him.

“Don’t you watch it with Undyne and Alphys sometimes?”

“Well yeah, but… they have each and I’m just… kind of there most of the time.” He shrugged. “Especially since they finally started dating. And my brother’s not really into it, he falls asleep whenever I try to watch it with him.” His tone was almost kind of sad for once. “But that’s what so exciting about having you here.” And he was right back to being happy again. “We’re roommates and we do stuff together. It’s fun, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, sure,” Razz said as he popped the DVD into the DVD player. He then grabbed the remote and sat on the couch.

Blueberry sat right next to him, close enough that their shoulders were almost touching. Razz’s first instinct was to move away, that was way too close. Why would Blueberry choose to sit that close to him when they had the entire couch to themselves right now? But then Blueberry placed the popcorn bowl down so that it rested half on his lap and half on Razz’s lap, making it so that neither of them had to reach far for it. Which was nice, so this was fine. And it was just Blueberry, sitting close to him wasn’t too bad. So, letting himself relax once more, Razz pressed play on the remote.

 

The anime Razz had chosen turned out to be quite good. So much so that it wasn’t until the final episode’s credits were rolling that he noticed how much he was leaning into Blueberry and Blueberry leaned back into him. Their arms were even linked as if they were cuddling or something. And there wasn’t even any reason to sit close anymore, they’d finished the popcorn a while ago.

“Wow, that was really good,” Blueberry said with a large smile, turning to face him and not at all bothered by how close they were. “Are you… blushing?”

“No.” Razz pulled his arm away from Blueberry and stood up. “Why would I be blushing?” The topic only made him blush more. Why was he like this? “Come on, our brothers should be home by now and its time make to supper.” It was _past_ time to make supper and their brothers would’ve returned several hours ago by now, but he’d been too caught up in watching the anime he hadn’t noticed. Was he becoming too relaxed?

“Okay.” Blueberry stood, grabbing the empty popcorn bowl from where they’d put it on the coffee table while Razz turned off the DVD player and TV. They then went into the kitchen together.

Slim and Stretch were seated at the table playing cards. Razz didn’t even need to look at the stacks of gold they’d had out on the table to know that Slim was wiping the floor with Stretch. Honestly why did he even bother? He never won.

“Hi guys.” Blueberry greeted them with a cheerful smile and wave. “Sorry for hogging the TV and being late on making supper.”

“It’s fine,” Stretch said. “But you and him are getting awfully close, huh?” His manner and tone made it obvious that he disapproved. The fact that he hadn’t interrupted them probably had something to do with Slim.

“Yeah, we’re roommates so of course we’re best friends.”

He wasn’t wrong, here Blueberry was Razz’s only friend which by default made him his best. But even if that wasn’t the case it was none of Stretch’s business. “Yeah, we are.” Razz crossed his arms, looking imperiously down at Stretch, or more like across as with Stretch sitting down they were about eye level with each other.

Stretch got that look on his face that suggested he was about to say something stupid. But Slim spoke up before he could. “It’s good to see you’re making friends, m’lord. But Stretch why don’t we get outta here and let them make supper, unless ya wanna go one more round, assuming ya have any gold left.”

Stretch frowned. “Nah, I’d rather not lose the last of my gold right now, thank you.” He opened his mouth to say something more but Blueberry cut him off.

“Right, then it’s time for you guys to get out of the kitchen to give us room to make supper. If you could set up the dining room table that would be awesome.”

“Sure thing, bro.” Stretch sighed, giving Razz one last annoyed look as he stood up. Razz answered it with a rude gesture, subtle so Blueberry wouldn’t see it. Stretch scowled and returned with both hands.

“Pappy!” Blueberry scolded.

“He started it.”

“Yeah right, you’re the piece of shit being all huffy about who your brother hangs out with. It’s none of your damn business.”

“Yeah well, you’re a…”

“Guys stop it,” Blueberry interrupted, placing himself physically between them. “No more fighting. And don’t even try to blame each other for starting it, which doesn’t even matter anyway. You guys are going to apologize to each other later after you’ve both clamed down but for now Papyrus you can leave and set the dining table with Slim.” Blueberry pointed to the kitchen’s entrance. Stretch looked like he was going to reply but Blueberry didn’t let him. “Yes, I’m sending you out because me and Razz are going to make supper. Now go.”

Without a word Stretch turned and left.

“Welp, I tried,” Slim said from where he was still sitting at the kitchen table. He gathered up the cards and the stacks of coins he’d won off Stretch. “Anyway, good luck bro.” He disappeared with a pop, teleporting like the lazy asshole he was. But what did he mean by ‘good luck’? Good luck with what?

“Well the could’ve gone better,” Blueberry said as he walked over to the cupboards to start pulling out things they’d need to make supper. “It could’ve gone a lot worse though too, so it wasn’t really that bad. But at least it’s over for now.”

Razz joined him in preparations for supper. “Are you really going to try to make me apologize to him?”

“I can’t make you do anything but I would like it if you did.”

“As soon as he apologizes for being an asshole sure, I’ll apologize back. But until then he can go fuck himself.”

“Language Razz. And he’s going to want to wait for you to apologize to him so you’re both going to get nowhere.”

“If he wasn’t so rude and annoying we wouldn’t have be having this problem.”

“You’re no better.”

Razz froze, that was the closest he’d ever heard Blueberry come to insulting anyone. The fact that it was aimed at him was… something. He didn’t like it.

“When you guys fight both of you are rude and annoying,” Blueberry continued. “And it is very immature and childish.”

“I’m not like that at all.” Well maybe Razz could be a bit rude sometimes but rude was necessary where he came from. But Stretch was the only one who was annoying, immature, and childish.

“Well then prove it, prove you’re the better more mature person and apologize to Stretch when we go out there for supper.”

Maybe Razz would. He _was_ the better person after all. A feud with Stretch of all people was beneath him.

 

“I apologize for being rude earlier,” Razz said to Stretch as they all sat down at the dining room table for supper.

“What?” Stretch stared at him, shocked.

“I’m apologizing for being rude, both earlier today and on previous occasions.” Seeing the shock on Stretch’s face was worth it by itself. “Such behaviour is beneath me.” Fighting with Stretch was not and never would be a valuable use of time, he wasn’t worth the effort.

“Figures it’d be something like that, you self-righteous little asshole. What’d ya say to him Sans to make him apologize?”

Razz ignored him, turning his attention to his plate.

“First of all, Pappy, don’t swear at the dinner table please,” Blueberry said. “Second, he apologized to you so maybe you might want to consider apologizing back and end this silly rivalry you two have had going on for way too long now.”

Stretch hesitated before answering. “Fine whatever I apologize. I still don’t like you though.” The last part of that was mumbled under his breath but not so it was supposed to have not been heard by everyone at the table. But Razz still ignored him, he didn’t like Stretch either.

“See, was that so hard?” Blueberry said. “Now we can all be friends and Pappy you can stop caring so much about who I spend time with. You can even hang out with us sometimes if you want, so can Slim. We’re all housemates so we should all strive to get along and be friends, right?”

Stretch at least had the decency to look chastised at Blueberry’s comment about his disapproval of Blueberry hanging out with Razz so much. He didn’t say anything though, just looked off to the side. Razz was tempted to say something to try to deepen the sting but it would’ve been petty and stupid, leading to another useless argument, so he chose not to.

“Right,” Slim said in answer to Blueberry.

 

“We should do that again sometime,” Blueberry said later when they getting ready to go to bed.

“Do what?” Razz asked. During all of supper and afterward he’d managed to not say a single rude thing to Stretch. And he’d ignored all the small jabs Stretch had said to or about him.

“Spend time just watching anime together. We could do like Undyne and Alphys do and have our own little anime night or day if you’d rather do it during the day. And it doesn’t have to be just anime, it could be cartoons or movies or whatever else we want to do together.”

“I guess we could do that.” It had been rather pleasant.

“All right,” Blueberry said with a large smile. “We can make it like a weekly thing. And next time we could even make a pillow fort and bring more snacks.”

“What’s a pillow fort?”

“A fort made out of pillows and blankets. It’s super comfy and fun to hang out in. I’ll teach you how to build one on our next anime evening. You’ll like it I’m sure and it’ll be fun.”


	10. Nightmare

_No matter what the human always killed Papyrus first in large part due to the fact that Papyrus never let them kill Sans. If that meant intercepting the final blow meant_ for _so Sans then so be it, or that’s at least always how his thought process seemed to go. He never paused to consider how Sans might feel about that._

_The sound of Papyrus’ soul shattering rang out across Judgement Hall. Sans was panting, exhausted, as the human giggled, a manic gleam in their eyes, making them appear inhuman and unmonsterlike, that came from a surplus of LOVE. A trait unique to humans that had made this fight impossible for Sans and Papyrus to win even before they’d started. But they’d had to try._

_Too exhausted from their drawn-out battle to move and too grief-stricken to care Sans stood there as the human raised the knife again, Papyrus’ dust and spilled magic on its blade. It was always the same, nothing ever changed. The knife descended. Tearing pain through his chest followed by blackness and then…_

Razz eyes snapped open as he jolted awake. He took a deep breath and let it out. It had been a dream, the Resets were over, and… He turned his head to look around the room. The room he shared with Blueberry in a different friendly universe on the Surface.

After taking a couple more deep breaths to make sure he was truly calm, he carefully slid off the bed. He tiptoed to the door and opened it as quietly as possible, waking Blueberry would not be a good idea. After stepping through he closed the door and tiptoed down the hall to the room Slim and Stretch shared. He turned the handle to silently open the door and peek inside.

It was stupid. That had been dream and they were safe now, so there was no need to check. Razz should just go back bed, should’ve never left it in the first place.

He looked towards one bed and then the other. In the darkness and covered by blankets it was actually impossible to tell which one was his brother. But it didn’t really matter because one of them _was_ and therefore he was okay.

Razz stepped back and closed the door, again doing so as quietly as possible. They were heavy sleepers but he had to make sure. Him being caught out here doing this would be horrible and not only because Stretch would make fun of him for it. _No one_ needed to know just how much the nightmares about what happened during some of the Resets affected him or that he lacked the self-control to shrug it off as soon as he woke up and go back to sleep.

He snuck back down the hall to his room. Before he could even reach for the handle though, it opened and he was facing Blueberry.

“What’s up?” Blueberry wasn’t using his loud excited voice but his voice naturally had a loud volume anyway.

Razz grimaced and hurriedly pushed him back inside and closed the door. “What do you think you’re doing?” Did he know about Razz’s nightmare? Did he think Razz was weak for having it and/or the way he reacted to it?

“I woke up when I heard the door close and I looked over to see you weren’t in bed anymore so I decided to look for you. Are you okay?”

Razz let out a sigh as he relaxed, he couldn’t stay mad at Blueberry for long, not when he was genuinely concerned about Razz’s wellbeing all the time. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Why did you wake up?”

Did Blueberry remember the Resets? He had to, right? Assuming they even happened in his world. If so, were were any of them as bad as the some of the ones in Razz’s world? Had he been forced to watch Stretch die multiple times? Should Razz ask him? Probably not but he wanted to know.

“Do you… remember the Resets?”

Blueberry looked surprised by the question. “Yes, I do, so does my brother. Why?”

“No reason, just… what was the human like for you?” Razz had his answer, he shouldn’t pry this much. But there was no way Blueberry’s human had been as bad as Razz’s, right? Blueberry wouldn’t be as happy and optimistic as he was if that were the case.

“Well…” Blueberry face fell as if in direct counterpoint to Razz’s thoughts. “They changed between Resets a lot. Sometimes they were nice sometimes they were… not, other times they were somewhere in between.”

“Did they ever k-… hurt your brother?” Using the word ‘kill’ would probably be too much.

The sad expression on Blueberry’s face looked out of place. Even when he wasn’t happy he didn’t look that sad. So, it wasn’t surprising when he nodded. “Yeah, they… hurt Pappy sometimes.”

Razz nodded, reaching out a hand to lightly an maybe a little awkwardly pat Blueberry on the upper arm. (That's what one was supposed to do when comforting someone, right?) “I’m… sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up.” He was stupid for doing so, it was none of his business.

“No, it’s okay.” Blueberry reached up to take his hand. “But… if you’re asking about that stuff that must mean you went through it too.” He hugged Razz, squeezing him tight enough to lift his feet off the ground an inch or two before mercifully letting him go. “Is that why you woke up this late? You had a nightmare about that stuff?”

Well, Razz had given that away. But… for some reason Blueberry knowing didn’t seem that bad. “Yes. I got up to… check on him." He shouldn't need to say who and thus wasn't going to, it would make him appear pathetic when he wasn't. "It was stupid, the Resets are over and we’re…”

“It’s not stupid,” Blueberry cut him off. “That’s what I do when I have nightmares about that stuff. My brother does too but he doesn’t know that I know so don't tell him.”

So, things were a bit different between them after all. Razz had _never_ died before Slim, Slim had made _sure_ of it. Though really, that only meant things were worse for Stretch than they were for Slim, not that it was a contest.

“But uh…” Blueberry continued, “since you had a nightmare do you want to go to kitchen and make some tea? We could chat about nice things and just relax for a little bit before you have to go back to sleep.”

Razz could probably go back to sleep now and be fine, he was good at bouncing back from nightmares but… “Yeah, that sounds good.” Erasing this conversation and the dream from the forefront of his mind sounded like a good idea. And chatting with Blueberry could be… kind of pleasant sometimes and would be a good distraction.


End file.
